Tiny Winged Enemy
by meathead
Summary: While working on his computer late at night, Donatello encounters one of the most annoying creatures around: a common housefly that refuses to die. Based on a true event. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. There I said it! Happy now? (Author crawls into a corner and cries)

This story is based on an actual event that took place just moments before I began to type, I just replaced myself with a Turtle! I'm sure everyone has encountered an annoying bug that refuses to die no matter what you do to it, and even though Raph is the one that hates bugs, I thought it would be fun to let Donnie get the opportunity this time around. I didn't go to the extremes that Don does, but I was _very_ close to it! Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

"Let's see. If this equation works out like it's supposed to, I'll be able to complete the chemical components to make the Battle Shell use fuel more efficiently." 

Donatello's thick green fingers flew across his keyboard, then he sat back and tapped the computer desk as his eyes traveled along the numbers and symbols on the monitor screen. A buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts and his eyes drifted around to find the source, which just so happened to land on the bright screen in front of him.

"Ewww," Donatello leaned forward and waved his hand at the small black bug. "Go away, you nasty little fly. I'm busy, and you are in my way."

The fly took off at the first motion of the turtle's green hand, and Donatello smiled happily as he went back to his keyboard. But as he perched his ready fingers above the keys, the fly landed again, right under his green digits.

"Okay, buddy, I said move along. Nothing to see here!" Donatello waved his hands faster, and the fly darted off again. The purpled masked turtle sighed and resumed typing, but he was once again distracted by the black dot that zoomed in and out of his line of sight. Donatello stopped typing, and looked around, then started again. No sooner had the clicking of the keys begun when the bug reappeared and zoomed around Donatello's head.

"All right. Play time is over." He growled deep in his throat as the fly settled down on his monitor screen and rubbed its red eyes with its hind legs. The turtle slowly pushed back his leather chair and reached down, keeping his eyes on the bug as he held a flyswatter above his head. In one quick motion, Donatello brought the swatter down onto the screen, the smacking sound echoing through the quiet sewer lair. Donatello moved the swatter and looked around, but found no trace of the bug. Finally satisfied in knowing he had defeated his tiny winged enemy, the turtle went back to work.

"Okay, now, I need to move this over here, and divide this by 30, and-,"

His voice trailed off as the black dot came down from the top of the desk and smacked him right in the middle of his forehead.

"Why you little-!" Donatello jumped up out of his chair and smacked his palms together several times, missing the fly every time it buzzed by him. "Hold still!"

He then grabbed the flyswatter and flung it around wildly in the air, the breeze coming off of it scattering papers all over the floor. Donatello turned in circles as he continued to sling the swatter and beads of perspiration began to form on the angry turtle's face. The fly then finally landed, and Donatello let out a loud cry as he brought the swatter down to the desk. He let the swatter lay in position for a minute while he regained his breath, then he slowly lifted it up and peered under it.

"AH, HA!" Donatello exclaimed, then let the joyful look on his face fall as he noticed nothing was underneath. He raised his head back up and his eyes darted around, straining to hear anything that remotely sounded like a buzzing insect. After several minutes of welcoming silence, Donatello let out a sigh of relief, then sank back down into his comfy leather chair. He popped his knuckles, then went back to work, humming a melody that had been stuck in his head all day. But his happy mood was short lived when the black dot dove down again and flew in mad circles around the reptiles' head, and the usually calm and mellow purple clad turtle screamed out in frustration and sprung out of his chair.

"That's it, you garbage eating maggot! You are _so_ _dead_!"

Donatello ran over to the couch and grabbed a baseball bat from a pile of sports gear, then ran back toward his computer desk, swinging the bat left and right as the insect taunted and teased the angered reptile. It found a landing point on the keyboard, then quickly moved away as the bat came crashing down, sending the black keys across the floor. The fly then landed on the top shelf of the desk, which became the next victim of Donatello's annoyed rage.

"You can't run away from me, disgusting insect!" Donatello cried out, then slammed the bat into his hard drive, sending sparks everywhere, and the fly moved to the last piece of computer equipment: the brightly lit monitor.

"That's it. Just stay still. I promise you won't feel a thing!" Donatello coaxed the insect, then screamed as the bat crashed right into the middle of the screen. The light flickered, then died, leaving Donatello in total darkness. The turtle again listened for the buzzing noise, his shoulders heaving as he panted and regained his breath, and after a long wait, he knew he could claim victory.

The lights from the bedrooms high above Donatello's head turned on at that moment, as did the one from the sliding doors across the lair. Splinter was the first to emerge and he quickly turned the overhead lights on.

"Donatello!" Splinter called out, his voice came out in a mix of concern and annoyance. "What is going on, my son?"

Leonardo and Raphael jumped down from the rafters first, Michelangelo joining them soon after.

"What's with all the racket?" Raphael yawned, then narrowed his eyes. "A turtle can _never_ get a good night's sleep around here!"

Leonardo was the first to spot the baseball bat in Donatello's hand and the sweat that beaded down his face. "Donnie? What in the world are you doing with Casey's bat?"

Donatello began to open to mouth and excuse himself when Michelangelo cut in and did it for him.

"Geesh, Donnie! Did you download another virus or something?" Michelangelo pointed to the desk of trashed computer equipment. " You know that there are _other_ ways to fix it besides smashing everything to pieces!"

Donatello looked at the faces of his brothers and his sensei, their expressions ranging from severely frightening to severely annoyed, but he could not find his voice to explain himself.

"Well, if Donnie's little tantrum's all over, I goin' back ta bed!" Raphael turned around and headed for the metal staircase, unaware of the little black passenger that had landed on his shell. Donatello's eyes grew as he raised the bat into the air and slowly tiptoed behind his unsuspecting brother.

"Raph," Donatello whispered. "Hold still. I think I got him this time!"


End file.
